


Hawaiian Honeymoon

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco escape to Hawaii and find more than just sand and sun; they find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December Drarry Advent on Tumblr for @mxlfoydraco

It has been the most glorious week of Draco’s life.

He’d been almost hesitant when Harry had suggested Hawaii for their honeymoon. Not only was it on the other side of the world but it was entirely full of muggles and while Draco had no problem with them anymore, at least in theory, he wasn’t entirely sure how well he would acclimate to a week spent not being able to use his magic freely.

And yet despite his obvious misgivings he’d been unable to say no to the hopeful look in Harry’s eyes as he’d pinned Draco back against the couch in front of the roaring fire and had whispered things about sunshine and very little clothing and why would they need wands when all Harry planned on doing was fucking and sleeping and possibly swimming, but definitely fucking. Harry had assured him that he would have absolutely no need or desire to do magic. He had not truthfully believed him, and yet he had agreed anyway.

And yet as Draco raises himself up to his elbows on his lounge chair and looks out at the water in front of him he cannot believe he’d ever thought of saying no. The sky is just turning a hazy pink, but there is still just enough light left to see the clear blue water splashing against the multitude of volcanic rock formations dotted around the island giving it an almost other worldly appearance. Everywhere he looks there is white sand and water clear enough to see to the bottom, and the entire island seems made up of nothing but warm sunshine and days meant solely for being grateful to be alive.

He can’t help but smile as he watches Harry splashing about in the water, wondering if he will have to drag him out of the sea yet again just like he’s had to the last few days. He thinks there would probably be a lot more sex if Harry might come out of the water at some point. Oh sure there had been plenty of fucking, just as Harry had promised, but he could not have imagined just how much time they would spend outside. Nor could he have imagined that Harry would apparently take to the sea like a child and that day after day he would have to wade into the water knee deep and wrap his arms around Harry and remind him it was time to eat, or sleep, or maybe fuck if watching all of Harry’s tan skin on display became too much, which is most definitely had on more than one occasion.

Draco still gets a rush of pleasure thinking back to that first time they’d made love in Hawaii, just hours after they’d arrived. Harry had been soaking wet, warm sea water dripping down his bare chest and his hair had been curling up around the base of his neck, his glasses discarded in the sand and his face had been more free and full of laughter than Draco could ever remember. And without even stopping to consider the ramifications Draco had desperately clutched at Harry, apparating them straight back into their hotel room where he’d thrown him down against the freshly made bed delighting in the carefree way laughter had bubbled out of Harry’s chest as he’d wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist and whimpered his name. And Harry had felt so good, his skin burning hot from the sun but cool to the touch where he was still wet, his skin had tasted like coconut and salty sea water and Draco was quite sure he’d never wanted to devour him more.

Afterwards Harry had rolled onto his stomach, blinking up at Draco almost sheepishly before stretching his arms above his head and curling up against Draco mumbling something about a nap before falling asleep without another word. Draco hadn’t slept though, instead he had just stroked his fingers through Harry’s damp hair and down his warm back and watched him sleep so peacefully.

After nearly a week spent sprawled out in the warm sand, or curled up in lounge chairs falling asleep in each other’s arms as they to the sound of the ocean crashing just feet away, Draco thinks it might just be impossible to go back home. In fact the idea that this is their last night makes Draco feel decidedly unhappy, especially when he thinks of what awaits them at home. Not that their lives and their jobs aren’t happy, but they aren’t free at home, not like this, and Draco doesn’t want it to end.

He is just starting to wonder how dark it might get before he needs to fetch Harry when he sees him trudging up across the sand towards Draco with another easy, happy smile on his face. He isn’t sure if the sea or the sun but something about this place is good for them, has brought out a side of Harry that he’d only caught glimpses of before; something wild and free and youthful and something Draco very much isn’t ready to let go of.

“I found this for you,” Harry says, plopping down next to Draco and dripping water all over him and the dry towels. Harry opens his hand, laying a small shell on the towel next to Draco before turning onto his stomach, folding his arms underneath his head and turning to smile up at Draco.

Draco picks up the shell, turning it over in his hands and thinking back to the small pile of shells back in their room that Harry has collected, and how each time he’d brought one up to Draco as if it were something special. Perhaps they are he thinks, wrapping his fingers around it gently.

“Let’s stay.”

Harry lifts his head a bit at that, as if unsure he’d heard him correctly. “Stay? But we have jobs and-”

“Fuck them,” Draco says, surprised at his own tone. Harry looks hopeful though and it spurs Draco on. Draco wants to say more, about how much they deserve this, how much both of them need this. He wants to tell Harry maybe it’s time they were both selfish for once, and he’s ready with a million arguments to get him to agree but Harry just sits up, closing the distance between them and kissing him softly.

“Ok,” he whispers, and Draco’s chest relaxes at that now familiar carefree tone. He laces his fingers in Harry’s and kisses him again, even slower this time, as if to remind them both that there is no rush.

One day, probably soon, they will go back. But for now, it is just them and the sea and that is enough.


End file.
